


Prompts

by Fandom_Trash98



Series: Another Lifetime [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash98/pseuds/Fandom_Trash98





	Prompts

Yo folks, so let me get to the point. 

This ship tag is basically almost dead, I want to fix that. I think I'm an okayish writer, I could definitely improve but I'm good enough and I accept constructive criticism. My main problem is the actual storylines. 

What I am requesting, as you can now probably guess from the title, is that in the comment section of this 'fic' you leave prompts for this ship that you would like to see written. I'll write basically anything except explicit smut, so angst? You bet. Sappy fluff? Of course! Super kinky, graphic, gratuitously smutty sexy times? No! Please go back six sentences and read again!

I, and subsequently you, will get the most out of this if the prompts you give me are _detailed_ ; I'm not going to be able to do much with a one word prompt, so please try to at least give me a sentence. When I say detailed, I don't mean you have to write a whole essay though; I can extrapolate fairly well, but I do need at least some direction as for where you want the fic to go. I will accept prompts for multi chapter fics, but please bear in mind they will take longer to be produced, because I will need to plan the outline first.

This is gonna stay up as the first 'fic' in this series so feel free to come back at any time to drop a prompt. I won't be responding to prompts to avoid clutter and will be deleting prompts after they are written to keep my place, but every fic written from a prompt will be dedicated to the person who provided it. 

(I love how this arrogantly assumes I'll be flooded with requests; someone check my ego, please - or maybe don't, it'll probably be easier to write Gina this way)

I've never written for this fandom before so forgive me if it takes a couple fics to properly get their characters down; I do plan on rewatching B99 to be as accurate as possible (oh woe is me), but I can't just binge it, unfortunately. To the surprise of everyone, I have a semblance of a life. Oh, also, I'm British and all of my knowledge on Brooklyn is from the show itself. I have no idea about differences in speech and in food and stuff. If I say something overtly British that you can't understand just tell me, I'll explain and/or change it for the Americanism if I know it.

On average, I write about 3-5k words per chapter when I usually upload. That can take me a day or it can take me a week depending on the specific piece. I write for another fandom (which, tbh I'm stagnating in atm, thus why I'm expanding my horizons to try to pick up speed again) so that will effect how much I upload and when. 

I actually do have a piece in the making for this series, it's currently being heavily edited and rewritten, but I should be able to post it in the next week or so (maybe).

Finally, just a shoutout to chealseperetti on tumblr. She got me into this ship, and is who I stan as ship captain. I hope I can produce something you and everyone else here enjoys.

Hope to see your prompts in the comments below.


End file.
